


Transformation

by HateThisSite2421



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HateThisSite2421/pseuds/HateThisSite2421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight years after the events of UNDERTALE Frisk starts feeling pangs about something missing in her life? What could it be? Frisk is female in this fiction. Toby Fox owns Undertale, I obviously do not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Premonition

“AHHH!” I jolt out of my bed, a cold sweat running down my moist forehead. My room is surrounded by a thick darkness, except for a little light leaking from my door frame. _Another nightmare, it’s been the same thing for over eight years._ _Asriel, the one I couldn’t save._

My thoughts are interrupted when my door creaks open; a white caprine enters my room dressed in a purple delta-robe nightgown.

“Are you okay my child?” There’s a hint of worry in her voice.

“Yeah mom, it’s just another nightmare,”

“Are you sure my child? You have been having nightmares very often these days.”

“Yeah, I’m sure mom.”

“Remember that I am always here for you if you need my assistance, my child.”

“Thank you, mom.”

“Okay, Frisk.” With that, the caprine closes the door quietly, and my room is enveloped in darkness once more.

Memories of the past eight years start flooding my consciousness; these warm memories and the softness of my down pillow help me quickly fall into a deep sleep full of pleasant memories.

* * *

 

A shrill, high pitched scream pierces through the air and my eyes flutter open.  _ Thank science it’s Sunday. _ My legs swing over the side of my bed, and I blink away the sleepiness in my eyes; My yawn pierces through my silent room, and my body slides off the bed.  _ Probably have guests over. _ While walking to my closet, it takes all my effort to stay on my feet. My hand reaches for the first thing that I see, my school uniform. My hands strip off my PJ's, and I slip on my skirt and undershirt.  _ Meh. Good enough. _

My body makes its way to the balcony, my heart pumping with anticipation. My eyes set it sights onto the scene that’s going on downstairs. Alphys and Undyne are attempting to pull Toriel off of Asgore, but the couple doesn’t manage to budge Toriel at all, who’s hugging Asgore like there’s no tomorrow; Asgore doesn’t seem to mind it, he’s wearing a wide grin of joy on his maw.  _ So… Was that a scream of ecstasy? _

As my legs swiftly move downstairs, I feel my heart start to pump more and more.

“Hey, guys,” I sound sleepy. 

“O-Oh Frisk! Y-You’re finally here!”

“Yeah, punk! We’ve been trying to get Tori off of Asgore, but she just won’t let up.”

“What’s the problem?”

“Oh.” The newlywed couple stares at each other with nervous faces and then back at me with grins of joy, although they don’t answer my question, they look at an object on the floor which looks slightly like a thermometer but without the measurements. Instead, there’s just one circle in the middle with two parallel red lines going vertically from one end to the other. It takes several moments then realization strikes me. All my drowsiness vanishes into thin air, and I feel my face contort into a look of shock. My head moves up, and my eyes lock with Toriel’s large, red eyes.

“Guess what my child?” My mouth is glued shut.

“You are going to have a sibling!” My look of shock turns into a wide grin.

“Didn’t know you still had it in ya, mom,” I say jokingly.

“No talking about that young one!” Toriel says sternly.

“But mom! I’m almost sixteen! I know this stuff.” 

Toriel sighs. “I guess so my child… It seems like it was just yesterday when you fell into the ruins. Children do grow up fast… And soon you are going to college...” Toriel’s face adopts a solemn look instead of the happy one she had just a while ago.  **_Please comfort her Frisk. I can’t stand her looking like that._ ** _ Ok, Chara. _

Over the past eight years, I’ve come to appreciate the existence of this former demon. It turns out that showing her compassion made her bearable. She’s given me advice and comfort when I’ve needed it the most; she’s surprisingly a pretty good friend… For a former demon. **_I heard that Frisk! Don’t think I won’t hesitate to kill you once I get out of your pathetic body!_** _Shut up, and anyways you barely give me privacy, even when I do Frisky things._ ** _DON’T REMIND ME!_** _Hah, that always gets you to shut up._

“Mom… I know it’s hard but, I just wanted to let you know that I’ll always be there for you at a moment’s notice, no matter where I am.”

“Thank you my child.” Toriel wraps me in a warm and gentle hug; her fuzzy fur is only adding to the overall comfiness of the hug.

“I love you, mom.”

“I love you too my child.” For several moments it seems like we’re the only two people in the room, hugging each other like we’re holding on for dear life.

“Okay mom, I have to do my homework.”

“Okay, my child.” Toriel and I part from our embrace, and my bodily lazily makes it’s way up to my room.  _ Well here goes half of my Sunday. _

“See you later guys!”

* * *

 

 _Annnd… Done._ My hands are stuffing my homework into my bag but then my phone beeps and buzzes. _Who is it now?_ My hands start working quickly and finally all my homework’s in the bag. My hands reach into my pocket and take out my phone; I unlock the device, it’s a text from my friend Emma. _Hey, Frisk! Just wondering if you wanna hang out tomorrow after school. I have several guys that are interested in you. ;) -Emma._ A sigh escapes my mouth as I’m falling backward onto my bed. **_You should go, Frisk, after all, you’re the only single girl in your grade._** _But Chara! None of them interest me, they’re all just so… Boring. And I have to go to an embassy meeting tomorrow._ **_Do you want to be single all your life Frisk!?_** _Maybe._ ** _You're hopeless._**

My arms prop my body up, and my fingers start working to text Emma back.  _ I can’t hang out tomorrow because ambassador matters, and tell the guys I’m not interested. _ I hit send.  **_Frisk!_ ** The clock on my wall says 5:30.  _ Soon dad’s going to call me for dinner…  _ My phone buzzes again.  _ Aww, come on Frisk! You’re the only single person in our WHOLE grade! You’re bumming me out right now. :( -Emma. _

“Frisk! Dinner is ready!” Asgore calls from downstairs.

“Coming dad!” My hand lets go of my phone and my body moves towards the dining room, eager for a nice dinner.

My eyes widen in disgust as I find out what we’re having for dinner tonight,  _ SNAIL PIE! _ My taste buds still don’t appreciate the rancid taste of that pie, but if anything I will still eat it.  _ Oh, wait… If mom’s pregnant, does that mean we’ll be having snail pie every day?  _ **_Please no._ ** _ Well, that’s one thing we can sure agree on. _

* * *

 

My arms are making an attempt at hugging dad’s broad body. “Hey, dad?” 

“Hmm, Frisk?”

“How long are monster pregnancies?”

“I believe that they are much faster than human pregnancies Frisk; I think that it is on average four to five months.”

“Really!? That fast!?”

“Golly, I believe so Frisk!” A deep chuckle escapes from dad.

“Well, that’s interesting! Goodnight dad.”

“Goodnight Frisk!” Dad’s deep baritone voice soothes me. My arms release dad from my loving embrace. As I’m moving away, my eyes meet his deep blue eyes, and I notice that his eyes are full of love.

My hand pushes open the door of my room, and I climb into my pink sheeted bed. My eyes flutter close, and my consciousness falls into my thoughts.  _ Oh, Asriel… _ My eyes start to water at the thought of the one monster I couldn’t save; hell I’ve even somewhat saved Chara.  **_HEY!_ ** A deep breath comes in and out of my mouth to regain my composure.  _ Tomorrow’s a new day.  _ I repeat this mantra over and over in my head until my consciousness starts to slip away.  _ Tomorrow’s a new day~ _

* * *

 

I’m in a field of glimmering golden flowers that stretch as far as the eye can see; eventually turning into rolling hills covered in yellow, My head moves up, and I see neverending vibrant blue skies, with several fluffy clouds dotted in several places. A gust of wind ruffles my hair and sends a ripple through the wavering golden flowers.  _ Wow… This place is gorgeous. _ My body swivels around, and my eyes spot a log cabin sheltered in a grove of sycamore maple trees. My legs carry me over to the cabin, and I notice several patches of moss and lichen growing on the outside, the logs have a faint musty scent to them, the windows of the cabin is covered in a thin film of pollen. To the right of the cabin, there is a pond with several lilies and duckweed growing on it. This whole place has an atmosphere of calmness surrounding it. My legs tote me up the steps of the porch belonging to the cabin, there are faint traces of music. The music sort of sounds like Toriel’s favorite song; she always called it ‘Home.’

My hand moves to rest on the cold door handle, and it slowly turns it, with the rest of my body I push the door open, there is a stale scent of pie in the thick and musty air of the cabin. The entrance hall has a single window at the end letting shafts of sunlight shine on the baby blue hall carpet. My body moves to the left room, and my eyes see two Toriel sized chairs surrounding a lit fireplace, the fire crackling ever-so-often making shadows fly around the room. 

My legs carry me into what seems like the kitchen, and I see a freshly baked pie sitting on top of the dusty countertop. My legs move towards the pie, but my eyes focus on what’s outside the window. Two white caprines are cuddling with each other, their heads resting on each other’s shoulders.  _ Who are they? It’s not mom and dad; that’s for sure. _ My body carries me towards them, but right as I’m about to touch them on the shoulders the world fades to white.

* * *

 

My eyes flutter open; there’s a smile on my face. _No nightmares! That was a pleasant dream… Although, who were those two? Meh… Who cares? It’s just a dream._ My covers are thrown off by my hands, and the rest of my exposed skin is hit with the cool, morning air. My body slides off my bed, and soon enough I’m changed into a school uniform. _Skirt, check; undershirt, check; vest, check!_ **_Frisk! You forgot your leggings!_** _Oh yeah! Thanks, Chara._ I quickly put on my leggings; My hands sling my bag over my arms and before I know it my legs are carrying me downstairs. My nose is hit with the delicious scent of pancakes. _YES!_  The dining room table has a giant stack of pancakes sitting on it, just waiting to be eaten. I plop myself down in front of the pile. “Morning, mom.” Toriel is sitting across from me already eating.

“Good morning my child.” Toriel must’ve had a sleepless night; she has huge bags under her eyes.

“I didn’t have nightmares yesterday,”

“That is great my child!” Toriel chirps. 

I impaled four pancakes and released them onto my plate, soon after, a whole mess of syrup is being poured all over the pancakes. **_Eww Frisk, you’re disgusting! Why do you like sweets?_** _Because they’re the opposite of you._ ** _…_** _Hah!_ My mouth is being stuffed with as many pancakes as I can fit, they’re finished within a minute.

“Eat slowly or you might choke my child!”

“OOH-KAY,” My mouth is filled with pancakes. All Toriel does is stare at me.

“Okay mom, gotta get to school, see ya later… Wait, are you working for the next five months?”

“No, my child, I am not going to work.”

“Okay then… See ya mom!”

“Bye Frisk! Be safe!” My legs are already carrying me out the house. My eyes are greeted with our beautiful front lawn (courtesy of dad). There are all sorts of blooming flowers following the stone path that leads to our house’s front entrance and hedges beyond that shaped like flowers. Dad’s trimming one of the hedges in his favorite Hawaiian shirt.

“Bye, dad!”

“Bye Frisk!” Dad waves at me.

My hands wave back as I’m rounding the corner that leads to my school. Birds are chirping, flowers are blooming, endless blue skies dotted with several small clouds; perfect mid-spring weather in the neighborhood of Newest Home,  _ I still can’t believe dad chose THAT name _ . My eyes close, and the warmth of the Sun sinks into my skin.  _ If only Asriel could experience this. _ My eyes open, and my legs continue on their path.

Along the way, I passed the Skele-Bros’ house (a replica of the one in Snowdin... Yes it still has the snow.) and Undyne and Alphys’ house (most people would call it a lab from its outside appearance).

As I approach the glass structure of the main hall, someone tugs at my backpack. My torso swivels around, and Emma greets me.

“Hey, Frisk!”

“Hey, Em.”

“I still can’t believe you declined those guys’ offers even when you didn’t meet them!”

“Well… I can already tell what kind of guys you would ask annnnnd... they all bore me.”   
“Aww, come on Frisk! You can just get one for practice on real relationships.”

“But that’s the thing… I don’t want to have practice, I just want to be myself without having to rehearse everything, I also don’t want to break their hearts when I tell them ‘It’s just practice.’ I want to have a real relationship and stick with it for eternity. It’s just… more romantic that way.” Emma sighs in resignation.

“I guess? Whatever floats your boat Frisk.”  **_Yeah, Frisk, I’m with her, you should totally get practice so you can shatter their hearts into a million pieces! That sounds like absolute fun._ ** _ Sometimes I wonder if you’ve even changed. _

Emma and I finally reach the polished glass door of the main hall, and we part ways.

“Bye Frisk! See you in digital art!”

“Bye, Emma!” I push the heavy glass door open and breathe in the thick scent of polished floors.  _ Ahh, College Preparatory Academy; it turns out that gold was pretty valuable in the human world and oh boy, did monsters need it.  _ My thoughts fade away, and I take a right towards my locker. As I’m nearing my locker, a pair of rough hands smack into my elbow, and I’m sent plummeting to the floor.  **_Oh no, here they are again._ **  My eyes meet the eyes of the offender, a human kid from my class named Howard.

“Hey look it's shorty!” He earns a loud guffaw from the surrounding students.

“Stop Howard, this is getting old,” I say flatly trying my best not to get angry.

“The only thing that’s old about this is NOT you!” Rage starts bubbling up inside of me at the mention of my placement in the Junior class despite being a year younger than everyone else; it’s always been a touchy subject for me. I’m not able to contain any more of my anger.

“You know what Howard! You're just jealous that I made it here! Because you aren’t smart enough to even EQUAL ME! You're just a USELESS waste of space on this planet taking up air that somebody else deserves more than your sorry ass!” _Like Asriel._ **_Frisk! Swear words!_** _I DON’T FUCKING CARE CHARA!_ ** _…_**

A hurt look flashed on Howard’s face before a malicious smirk quickly replaces it. He blows his long, brown hair to the side of his face and steps aside to reveal the headmistress glowering at me; her usual sweet smile replaced by a furious frown.

“Ms. Dreemurr! You know that swearing is FORBIDDEN at this school. As due to school rules I have to suspend you for the rest of the week because you would be a bad influence on everyone around you.” The headmistress’ voice is almost a yell.

“This is bullshit!” I earn a surprised look from the headmaster. “This cunt started it!” I stick an accusing pointer finger at Howard, he smirks in reply. 

“I don’t care who started it Ms.Dreemurr! All I know is that you were swearing in front of many students!”

“FUCK YOU! THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT YOU FUCKING HOE!”  **_FRISK!!!!!! YOU’RE GOING TO GET EXPELLED!_ ** A hurt look makes it’s way onto the headmistress’ face.

“Frisk, I’m so disappointed in you, you're one of the top students here… You just had to do this?!”

“Yes, I did! It’s because Asriel deserves more life than this fucking cunt!” _ Shit! I didn’t mean to say that! _ A confused look appears on the headmistress.

“Who’s Asriel?” I shatter into a million pieces. I burst into tears, and I shove the palms of my hands into my eyes. Without looking, I stand up and start yelling at Howard, my voice full of hatred and regret. “HE’S MORE OF A PERSON THAN YOU’LL EVER BE!” And with that I’m sprinting outside, my backpack loosely being tossed around by the up and down motions of my running.

* * *

 

I’m standing in front of Home; Asgore’s working on the hedge outside, when I’m close enough for him to notice me he adopts a surprised expression on his maw.

“Frisk? What are you doing here? Are you not supposed to be at school?” My head lowers, and my legs continue walking.

“I got suspended,” I growl, keeping my eyes on the ground.

“What!?” Asgore’s voice is full of surprise. I stop in front of the door, and I say “It’s because of that fucking cunt named Howard!” Before I can get a reaction out of Asgore I open and slam the door, I throw my bag to the side, and I’m carried upstairs to my room by my legs, locking my door in the process, then I throw myself onto my bed. I assume a fetal position and start weeping.

Several minutes later a soft knock on my door cuts through the still air of my room.

“May I come in my child?” I hear Toriel croon from the other side of my locked door.

“N-No mom,” I say. Pause.

“Are you okay?”

“No.”

“...Who did this to you?” There’s a malicious tone to Toriel’s voice, although it still has that usual tenderness that comes with Toriel.  _ She can get infuriated sometimes.  _ **_Oh boy, tell me about it._ **

“A boy named Howard.”

“Good to know my child, good to know… My child, do you think you can still make it to the embassy meeting this afternoon even though you are feeling bad?”

_ Oh crap, I still have that! _

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Okay my child, just remember that I will always be here for you whenever you need me.”

“O-Okay mom.” I’m crying again.  _ She’s always there for me… And all I do to repay her is act like this!? She deserves better than me… She deserves Asriel. _

* * *

 

For the rest of the afternoon, I cry in bed, although I did overhear some conversation between mom and dad, it was just about me. I finally stop crying once I hear a knock on the door, it’s dad.

“Frisk, I think it is about time that you get ready for your meeting,” Asgore says solemnly.

“Okay, dad,” I say in a middle of a sniffle. As I hear Asgore’s soft footsteps fade away, I slide out of bed and make my way to my bathroom. I flip the light switch on, and my vision fills with the blue tiled walls of the bathroom. My eyes are looking down at the sink, and I place the palms of my hands on the edges of the sink, I look into the mirror. I’m met by a pale fifteen-year-old with sunken, dim blue eyes and messy hair tied up in an unkempt bun. Her eyeliner is stained across her cheeks in gray lines that lead from her eyes down to her chin due to her crying. **_Hey, you kind of look like me when I do the melty face thing._** I look away from the mirror, and I turn on the cold water. I cup my hands, and fill them up with the water; I splash it onto my face. The crisp water feels nice on my warm skin as it rolls down the sides of my cheeks; I start rubbing the eyeliner off my cheeks. When I’m done, I grab a towel and start drying my face off. The soft fabric of the cloth reminds me of Toriel and Asgore’s hugs… and Asriel’s. I move over to my closet; I change into a purple delta-robe that Toriel and Asgore gave me for my fifteenth birthday; they said it was for formal uses.

A sudden burst of excitement fills me as I think about what’s going to happen at the meeting today.  _ Today might be the day when monsters are allowed to leave Mt. Ebott and Newest Home. _ I practically throw my door open with excitement.

“Dad! Let’s go!” Asgore appears downstairs dressed in his robe with Toriel dressed in hers.

“Golly Frisk, you seem excited!” Something’s troubling dad.  _ Probably me. _

“You bet I am! Monsters might be able to leave Newest Home if I manage to convince the embassy.”  _ But it’s going to take a lot of work to convince Johnson.  _ **_I want to play with that guy’s guts!_ ** _ Me too Chara. _

“I am coming too, my child,” Toriel says in a gentle tone.  _ Yay, mom’s coming! She barely ever comes. _

“Ok! Let’s go!” And with that, all three, no four of us now, are scrambling into the minivan.

* * *

 

I’m staring out the window looking at all the passing trees and suburban houses when they suddenly all part to reveal an expansive cityscape full of shimmering glass buildings and faded brick buildings. A gasp of awe escapes my previously shut mouth.  _ There it is, New York City… To bad monsters aren’t allowed anywhere but Mt. Ebott and Newest Home, but still... This view never ceases to amaze me. _ **_Pfft, this view is silly._ ** _ You damn tsundere.  _ **_You damn pacifist._ ** _ I’m sick of you; I’ll just stick with real people for conversation _

“So mom and dad, have you decided what you’re going to name the newest member of the family?”

“We have decided Frisk, go on tell her, Tori.” Asgore has an encouraging tone to his deep voice. Toriel breathes in deeply.

“It is a female my child, and we are deciding to name her… Chara.” I’m too shocked to say anything.  _ Chara are you there? CHARA!?  _ But nobody came. This is a strange feeling, Chara was never quiet, and she always answered my questions.  _ This must be what isolation feels like. _

After several minutes, my composure comes flooding back to me.

“That’s a lovely name mom!”

“Thank you my child…” Toriel has a nervous tone to her typically firm voice.

“Are you okay mom?”   
“Yes my child, it is just that the name I chose belongs to a child that Asgore and I used to have, but their life was cut short…” When Toriel finishes her last words, she bursts into tears.

“It’s okay mom.” My hand moves over the front seat of the car and pat's mom on the shoulder, in an attempt to give her comfort. But no matter what I do she just doesn’t let up with the crying. Dad starts comforting mom, and my head goes back to looking at the hundreds of passing green blurs. 

_ Chara are you there?  _ Still no response.

_ Chara? You’re worrying me. _ Silence. A sigh escapes my mouth as my eyes wander to a sleek, glass building in the distance.  _ There it is. The United Nations. _ My hot breath fogs up the clear glass as my warm forehead converges onto the cold window.  _ Please let this day workout, for the sake of all monster-kind. _

* * *

 

I storm into the monster waiting room; my head must be steaming from all the boiling rage inside me.  _ That Johnson! The proposal I’ve been working on for the whole month... DECLINED. I just want to punch him and his smug face ALL the time!  _ Still no Chara.  _ His reasoning was stupid! ‘This proposal is not written well enough for proper use.’ And HE wants to tell Toriel and Asgore to take ME to a therapist!? Pfft, what a joke! _

I round the corner leading to the area where Toriel and Asgore are waiting. But as I lay my eyes on them I feel my body freeze in place. Standing in front of mom and dad is Johnson. The blond haired eighteen-year-old prodigy appears to be talking to mom and dad; probably about therapy. 

“NoOoO!” My scream pierces through the air and all heads turn to face me. My legs start running, my arm raises my hand, which is clenched in a tight fist. My fist is about to impact the soft skin of Johnson but then a scorching heat burns at my side and I’m knocked over. My cheekbone impacts the hard, carpeted floor of the waiting room and my consciousness starts slipping away. 

“Frisk! I am disappointed in you!”  _ Toriel only uses my name when she’s really angry… _

The world fades to nothing.

* * *

 

My eyes flash open. I’m in bed, Toriel is sitting on the edge fiddling with her thumbs.

“Hello?”

“Frisk!” Toriel’s angry.  _ Staying quiet might be better for this. _ “Asgore and I are disappointed in you! You tried to punch a really nice man for no reason… Now I see why he suggested therapy.”

“No mom! Please don’t make me go!” Toriel looks down.

“I am sorry my child, but I already have organized it, and it starts tomorrow.” 

“No! Mom! Don’t you see? He declined my treaty because it was worded poorly! He’s such a jerk!”

“But my child… He said that your treaty made no sense, he says that it mentioned a talking flower and… ‘friendliness pellets’?” My heart sinks.  _ I-I just can’t get him off my mind. _ Tears start welling up in my eyes.

“No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no!” Before I register what I’m doing I’m out of the bed and rushing down the stairs.

“No Frisk, wait!” Toriel calls behind me. My fingers wrap around the front door handle and my wrist rotates, the door is thrown open. The icy, evening air hits my exposed skin like a hurricane, but somehow I don’t feel anything. 

“Asgore!” Toriel cries. I look back. Toriel has a panicked expression on her face and Asgore is rushing out of the kitchen.

My body is carried outside, whilst running my eyes frantically search for the object I’m looking for, finally there it is. The silhouette of Mt. Ebott is outlined in many stars, although it’s distorted by the tears in my eyes.

“Frisk~!” The ever fading voices of mom and dad sound panicked and frantic.  _ I don’t care! I’m never going back to therapy again! _ Old memories start flooding back. _ When I was with my old parents I was forced to go to therapy… But it wasn’t any normal therapy, it was because of my eyes. My mom and dad DISOWNED me because of my squinty eyes… Although it only took some magic to make them normal. _

Mt. Ebott’s starting to get closer, by now the whole mountain is covering my vision; there are no stars. There’s a burning sensation in my chest. I’m tired as fuck.  _ I’m not stopping, I just need to see  _ **_him_ ** _ one more time. _

Chara would have told me to go back to mom and dad; now I really know that she’s gone for good.

* * *

 

I’m standing over an oh-so familiar sight. The hole that introduced me to monster-kind. There’s a flower scented draft coming out of the hole; it’s almost like it’s wanting me to surrender to it. My head turns around and my eyes catch four orange glows coming out of the woods fringing Mt. Ebott. It must be mom and dad. They shouldn’t be worrying, I’ll come back…  _ I just want to talk to Asriel. _ I face forwards again. My nose inhales the cool evening air and I let myself fall. My eyes close and the void consumes my being.

 


	2. Your Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone for supporting this story! You should know how important y’all are to the creation of this! Update on publishing times: I will now publish chapters I’ve written on Fridays if I can, there is a possibility that I won’t do it EVERY Friday. Sorry for this being late, I had a busy week and I just discovered One Punch Man which is taking up all my precious free-time.

" _Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" The 'talking flower' has a broad, peachy grin._

" _Hmmm… You're new to the underground, aren'tcha?"_

" _Yes." It's a lie._

" _No, you aren't." He hisses._

" _I told you to forget about me… And now you're back here..." Flowey's smile wavers before turning into a menacing, gaping grin._

" _HAHAHAHA IDIOT! YOU COMING DOWN HERE JUST GIVES ME ANOTHER CHANCE TO KILL YOU!" 'Friendliness pellets' start surrounding me, and a pang of fear hits me square in the chest. I'm going to die. The 'friendliness pellets' are all around me; there is no escape._

" _DIE." Flowey starts laughing maniacally. The friendless pellets are now converging on their single target, me. My body is shivering with anticipation and horror. My eyes shut themselves tight. Any moment now and I'll be dead… Any time now… But nothing came._

_After building up enough courage to open my eyes again, I'm greeted by…_

" _Asriel!?" My voice is full of recollection and hope. Although, he looks… older..._

_Then out of nowhere a glowing bone bursts out of his striped sweater, sending crimson liquid flying across the room. My sweater is drenched in the liquid, his blood._

" _NOOOOO!" My shrill, helpless voice cuts through the tense air like a sharp knife through soft flesh. Asriel turns to look at me; his eyes are full of understanding and relief._

" _Golly. I deserve this… Right, Frisk?" He coughs up blood, and it splatters onto my sweater; it's going to stay there for a long time._

" _N-No you don't Asriel." I'm barely managing to keep in the vomit that's rising in my throat; this whole scene is just… disgusting, but what's even more disgusting is why someone would do this… Wait who is doing this?  
"Yes… I do… Frisk… I deserve this… For all the things I've done… I've hurt everyone..." There's a regretful look in his green eyes. "Even mom and dad…" His voice is barely audible._

" _No, Asriel! That wasn't you; that was Flowey!"_

" _I know Frisk… And I AM Flowey…" Asriel's smiling, although there's a deep fear in his eyes; he's doing an almost too good of a job hiding it. "Just forget about me Frisk and move on~."_

" _NO! I will never forget you!" Asriel isn't able to respond. Instead, there's a pile of bloodstained, gray monster dust in the spot where Asriel was standing just a moment ago._

" _No… NO! I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Tears start welling up in my eyes, and before I know it I'm scrambling towards the pile, once I'm there my knees crash into the ground. My hands sift through the pile desperately in hopes that he's still there. But he isn't._

" _No, no, no, no, no, NO. NO!"_

_My eyes look upwards; I'm staring into the eye-sockets of the culprit._

" _YOU!" I'm starting towards him. "YOU KILLED HIM!"_

" _what kid? he said he deserved it." My legs stop in fear once I realize who the murderer is. It is Sans. My whole body starts shaking with uncontrollable terror. There's a sudden sharp pain in the middle of my chest. My eyes drift downwards; there's a bloodstained bone sticking out of my ribcage._

" _and you deserve to die as well,_ _ **you dirty flower sympathizer**_ _."_

* * *

My eyes burst open, and my lungs immediately start to burn; black dots are surrounding my vision, and my head feels light. My mouth starts gasping for air and after several tries air starts flooding back into my lungs. "A-Azzy!" My scream echoes throughout the empty cavern walls, eventually dying down into a barely audible whisper. Once my voice dies down, I get a look at my surroundings. I'm sitting on a bed of golden flowers; the very same golden flowers that cushioned my fall eight years ago. Although now they look slightly wilted and dry; somebody hasn't been taking care of them.

I get up and brush off the flower petals on my pants; there's now a Frisk shaped indent in the patch of flowers. I should apologize.

"Sorry."

Then my thoughts drift to my dream. Was that really Sans? I've always been afraid of him; from the time I met him to the very first fight I fought against him. He's a scary enigma. In fact, sometimes whenever I visit their house to say hi to Papyrus I sometimes catch him staring at me, his usual white eye "dots" not there. It's almost as if he's warning me.

"I've already told him! I can't reset anymore; even if I wanted to!" My foot kicks a flower head off.

"I'm sorry!" I should keep moving if I want to see Flowey.

* * *

There's a bucket with a sign saying 'Umbrellas, please take one', but the umbrellas are long gone; the monsters must've taken them to the outside world. In fact, I haven't encountered **any** monsters on my way here; even Grillby's place was abandoned. A drop of water splashes onto my thick hair and then trickles down my neck; the cold feeling of the fresh water causes my skin to form several goosebumps. If only there were still umbrellas. I continue along the puddle-ridden path despite my now fully soaked clothing. Several sprouting echo flowers are growing along a puddle. My legs stop moving, and I stare at them; the steady sound of water hitting the cold stone floor causes me to enter a trance.

**Life**. Life is amazing; it's full of unexpected surprises and exhilarating experiences; it's full of incredible twists and turns, and most importantly: it's filled to the brim with wonderful friends waiting to be discovered. I've lived a fairly full and amazing life full of things that I never dreamt off as a child.

A tear makes its way down my cold cheek. I also have some memories I'd rather not talk about.

I've had great step-parents, and I've made many friends, but I haven't made amends with the friend I've always longed for… He, the one of my dreams; he, the one that plagues my thoughts day in, day out; he, the one… The one that I couldn't save. He, who has never had a long and prosperous life; he, who has never experienced the warmth of the sun on a peaceful day; he, who has been deprived of happiness; he... the **real** savior of monster-kind.

"Asriel…" My voice is barely audible in my cold, damp breath.

My motives for coming down here were rather ambiguous earlier, but now I know why I'm **really** here. I'm here to give him a second chance… to give him the happy and full life he never had.

My trance is broken when a tiny echo flower repeats what I said a minute ago.

"Asriel…" The echo flower's voice is squeakier than what I'm used to; well, it **is** a little one. A sigh escapes my agape mouth.

"Time to get going."

As I'm getting up a cold shiver travels down my spine; it almost feels like ice is forming along my back. After traveling through the wet hallway, I arrive at one of the best places in the underground: the castle outlook.

The once ever-grandeur castle is now riddled with cracks and moss, the once warm, glowing window openings are now dim and empty; it's a sad sight to see a once grand thing in pieces, but at the same time it excites a feeling of happiness within me. Yes, the castle has been abandoned, but now monsters are free to go to the outside world; everyone is happy. A tear slowly rolls down my cheek. **Almost** everyone is happy. I still have one more thing to do, and after I do this… I'll never see any of them again. Instead, they'll see Asriel. My ears suddenly pick up a sound. It sounds like the movement of dirt. My head turns to look at the cause of the sound; it's him.

"Golly, you really had to come back here, Frisk?" The dim light emitting from the crystalline stalactites isn't bright enough to make out Flowey's face.

"Asri-"

"He isn't here anymore! HE WAS WEAK! WEAKNESS CAUSED HIM TO DIE!" Asriel's shrill voice cuts my sentence off. I probably don't want to escalate this further.  
"I just wanted to talk, Flowey."

"That's better, what do you even want to talk about idiot?" My mind quickly searches for a topic, but only my most dreaded memory surfaces. The harrowing memory sends a shiver through my body.

"If you take any longer I might as well kill you!" He hisses. Inhale. Exhale.

"This isn't the story of Frisk Dreemurr, but the story of Frisk Park."

* * *

'Why even bother'; my first thought at hearing the door open; it's not like they'll notice me anyways. My eyes open and I'm greeted by the sight of my expansive bedroom with glossy, white marble pillars surrounding me on either side.

This is my life. A wealthy family, everything I could possibly want; except love. All I have are neglectful, cold parents who force me to study hard; they barely even notice me. A sigh escapes my mouth. I would rather be poor and happy instead of the life I have now.

Every week my parents force me to go to therapy because of my 'squinty eyes'. In fact, I'm pretty sure it's one of the **only** things they've done to me. But why do I hate therapy? It's because of that damn pedophile of a therapist. Yes, I may be seven, but it's surprising how much you learn when you have perverted, abusive parents with too much time on their hands.

I shuffle uncomfortably around in my silken bedsheets until I find a comfortable position. In exactly thirty-seven minutes I'll be scrambling around an enclosed space desperately avoiding a crazy therapist; it's much scarier than it sounds. But why do I go? If I refuse to go, my parents, get a leather belt and start whipping me; I learned that the hard way.

Now the waiting.

* * *

"Bye, mom." My words are half-hearted, she doesn't deserve anything I have to offer; she's a greedy bitch. My hands slam the door hard, and my legs slowly inch towards the towering mansion that's home to my crazy therapist. He's the one that needs a mental doctor.

Once I'm at the door my hands clench into a shaky fist, and it proceeds to knock on the stark white french doors. I look back; mom's waiting for me to go inside, she just wants to make sure that I actually go to therapy.

After a while the two doors open to reveal a scruffy, middle-aged man with a relatively wrinkled flannel shirt and torn jeans. He waves at my mom and ushers me inside. My ears pick up a clicking noise; he locked his front door from the outside.

"Well, why don't we have fun, Frisk?" My high pitched scream rings throughout the thin air. I immediately start scrambling up the stairs.

* * *

[I don't want to write about this skirmish for obvious reasons]

* * *

I'm pushed up against a corner, and my therapist is approaching me slowly.

"No! Please! Stop!" My voice is full of desperation and dread.

"But I just want to have fun, Frisk."

"W-Well you're a sicko!"

"How da-" His voice is cut off by the sound of the door knocking. Thank god, my parents are here. My therapist opens the door, and my mom comes into view. After the two exchange some words, I'm walking towards our luxury mini-van.

When I'm in I let my body sink into the cold, smooth leather seat; mom gets in and starts driving.

"So how was it, Frisk?" She sounds like she thinks that was a good thing. Anger starts bubbling up inside me; it's not every day that I get upset at my parents.

"MOM! WHY DO YOU SEND ME THERE! THAT GUY'S A PEDOPHILE! HE TOUCHED ME TODAY!" My legs shiver at the words. Mom sighs.

"Frisk, I **know** that he's a pedophile." Silence.

"What?" My voice is full of confusion.

"I **know** that he's a pedophile." She says nonchalantly.

"WHAT!?"

"Your dad and I decided to send you there to punish you for your eyes." Right now it feels like the world is crumbling around me.

"Y-You really hate me that much?!" I'm utterly defeated.

"Yes Frisk, we do."

"Then WHY DO YOU KEEP ME!?" My hand unlocks the car door, and I look out of the car window. Tears start welling up in my eyes, but I manage to make out a mountain in the distance.

"Because we want to make your life miserable." Her voice is flat and emotionless.

"You know what!? You're not my mother; you're a miserable fucking lowlife cunt who doesn't deserve anything, not even life; YOU FUCKTARD!" With that, my hand pushes the car door open, and a strong gust of wind hits me in the face. Without thinking my legs spring me out of the car. My torso impacting the rough, roadside grass is the last thing I feel before darkness consumes me.

* * *

"I should've died that day Flowey, but apparently Chara's spirit possessed me and brought me to the hole leading to the underground. The next memory I have is waking up in the flower patch in the ruins." My head feels light; it feels as if a heavy burden has been lifted, I've finally told that story to somebody. There's no response. I turn to look over at Flowey and see that he's staring up at me intently, his eyes wide and his petals nearly brushing my sweater. I must've been too concentrated on my story to notice him.

"Flowey?"

"T-That story was… Amazing! It was really good! It was very fun!"

"W-What!?" There's a deep feeling of hurt down in my gut. "F-Flowey, that wasn't a story. That was my life."

"I know! And that makes it soo much better!" Tears start forming around the edges of my vision. I should do it now while he's close.

My right-hand reaches out and my soul is pulled out of my body; it's now gently resting atop my right palm.

"Flowey. I didn't only come down here to share a memory."

There's no response from the flower. Instead he's staring wondrously at my soul.

I slap Flowey, my soul entering him through my attack. Black spots start dotting my vision. My grip on reality is fading away; my pulse is slowing down. Even though I'm dying my face puts on a smile.

"T-That's for all the times you've called me an idiot."

There's a flash of blinding white light that illuminates the dark cavern, spanning all the way to the castle. My body crashes to the ground; I'm losing all my strength. The void starts eating away at my vision from the edges.

"Frisk!..." His voice is barely audible. Now there's only a spot of light left in my field of vision. Suddenly Asriel's concerned face enters my last speck of vision. I've really saved him. I smile as the darkness eats away at my last beacon of hope.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter doesn’t seem up to par with the rest of my writing, I’ve had a kinda stressful week.


	3. Notice of Indefinite Suspension

Notice: This story will be marked as complete due to this story becoming indefinitely suspended.

 

Hi everyone! It’s Vivaldi1246 here, as you can tell I haven’t been putting out chapters, and this “thing” that I’ve written will inform you all about it. (Well maybe not ALL about it.)

So first things first, my Undertale fanfictions. Yeah, I’ve lost complete and utter interest in Undertale, which means I have no motivation to write anymore chapters in the Undertale domain. Sorry about this, but it just had to come to this. I’ve lately found myself thinking of writing these stories as ‘chores’, and something I generally found stressful. I used to write these stories due to my fiery passion for Undertale, but I guess you could say that my flame for Undertale has completely been extinguished. Again, I give my sincere apologies to all the wonderful people out there who have been waiting for me to release a new chapter, and don’t get me wrong, I’m not suspending this story indefinitely because I don’t appreciate every one of my supporters; I appreciate every single one of you all, but I’m afraid that my time with Undertale has passed away.

 

Yeah so you’re probably wondering WHY I’ve lost interest in Undertale. Well…… That’s a good question for another time. (Mostly due to personal reasons.)

 

Well anyways I would like to thank every single one of you people who helped make this journey happen, without you I never would’ve thought I’d get this many people looking at what I type into a computer.

 

Anyways, for a last act of gratitude I shall give you the incomplete chapter that hereby ends my “Undertale Phase”.

* * *

 

‘That’s for all the times you’ve called me an idiot.’, Frisk’s first and last words. Those were the first words that came out of her mouth when I turned back into myself, and the last words she said before she… No. She couldn't've died, she’s too determined.

But there she is, her cold, limp body sprawled lifelessly across my arms, her face now expressionless and pale. She’s still as beautiful as she ever was. Tears are filling my vision.

“No… FRISK!!!” My scream pierces through the damp air of the underground.

…

She’s really dead… All those times I’ve harassed her as Flowey; she didn’t have enough time on this earth… I didn’t have enough time with her.

“I-I’m so sorry Frisk.”

Then I remember her story. Anger starts bubbling up inside of me. Why would anyone treat her like that!? I swear, if I ever see those  **sickos** I will  **KILL** them. My whole body’s trembling with pure rage. IF SHE NEVER KNEW THOSE SICKOS SHE WOULDN’T BE DEAD! 

No. She can’t be dead. It’s not possible. I know who I need to see.

* * *

 

“Why does this place even exist!?” My complaint bounces off the searing hot rock walls of Hotland like it was nothing but a speck of dust. Frisk’s once cold face is now pretty much boiling. The square silhouette of Alphys’ lab finally comes into view.

“There it is Frisk. Just a little more.” 

After several minutes the sleek, metallic door of the lab is directly in front of me. My hand moves to push the door open, but instead the door retracts when my hand gets close. Hmm!? That’s new; doors never did that before. Golly, technology sure is something!

The lab’s pretty much the same as last time I visited as Flowey… Except the light’s on and Alphys is pacing nervously around the center of the room.

“W-W-Where is s-she!” She must be looking for Frisk. A pang of guilt hits me; am I reason that Frisk… Died? No. She’s not dead. She can’t be dead.

“Hello?” My voice cuts through the panicked atmosphere; it has a slightly deeper tone than what I’m used to and a slight unnerving tone to it, if I do say so myself.

Alphys suddenly stops pacing. She slowly turns around and stares at me with an expression full of confusion and shock.

“W-Who are you… and WHY DO YOU HAVE FRISK!?” That’s unusual, usually Alphys is shy and timid. Although, why doesn’t she recognize me?

“I-It’s me, Asriel…” Alphys’ confused and shocked look is completely replaced by a look of disbelief.

“What!? Asriel!? How are you here!? And… Why do you look so… Different? And also why do you have Frisk!?!?!” Different? How?

“What do you mean by ‘different’? I don’t think I’ve changed Alphys.”

“Have you seen yourself Asriel? First of all your way taller than before… And just… Different.” Alphys then pulls out a mirror. “Here have a look… A-And after this you have to tell me why you have Frisk.” My heart starts to speed up. I don’t want to look. Alphys then hands me the mirror and for several moments it sits there in my trembling hands. Finally my hands turn the mirror so the reflective side is facing me.

No. This can’t be. Tears start welling up in my eyes. There I am with my endless, cold black eyes with white pupils staring straight into the mirror; two black stigmata going from my cheeks to my cold eyes; and two huge, curved horns. I look just like the God of hyperdeath.

“No, no, no, no.” My knees give out and hit the hard floor, but no pain comes; I’m numb all over.

“NO!” My head burrows into Frisk’s sweater and tears start pouring out of my eyes; if you can even call them eyes.

“Now you have to tell me what happened to Frisk.” Alphys says in a cold voice.

* * *

 

“Ugh… Where am I?” My eyes blink open, but there’s  **literally** nothing in my field of vision. My chest hurts and my head’s throbbing. Then out of nowhere two glowing, yellow boxes appear.

Reset; I’m all too familiar with the use of this, if I press it, everything I’ve worked for in the past eight years will all be reduced to nothing. Gone, just like that. 

The other button’s completely foreign to me. Give up; sounds pretty self-explanatory.

My hand hovers over the button labeled ‘Give up’. If I do this, I'll never feel the warmth of the sun again or see the warming smiles of mom and dad… Or see Asriel.

Well at least I have no regrets.

My hand smashes down onto the ethereal button.

_ Click _ .

* * *

 

I’m sitting with my back pressed against Alphys’ wall biting my thumb. So much has happened within the past three hours. First of all I find out that I’m going to be stuck in  **this** form forever, Alphys says she has a way to possibly bring Frisk back to life, and that I have abnormal soul. My thumb’s released from the grasp of my maw. I want to see my soul again.

My soul emerges out of my body: a boss monster soul with a thick red glow surrounding it.  _ What _ is this?! Frisk gave me  _ her _ soul… Not some other monster’s soul… Although I wish it was the latter… Now I’m stuck in  _ this  _ wretched body, I don’t want anyone to see me like this… Maybe I’ll just run away…

My soul’s withdrawn back into my body when the sound of the elevator opening fills the dry atmosphere. My legs immediately stand me up when my eyes spot Alphys.

“Is Frisk okay?!”

“W-W-W-Well… I-I have good news and bad news…” Oh no. She’s using that ‘cliche phrase’ that Chara always used to talk about… Frisk can’t be dead.

“What is it.” My voice came out deadpanned.

“O-Okay… I’ll start out with the bad news… M-My soul machine didn’t generate a human soul from your soul sample… It generated a boss-monster soul. The good news i-is that I inserted the soul into Frisk and she n-now has a heartbeat, but it’s very faint and fast.” 

‘Has a heartbeat’, those three words are probably the most relieving words I’ve ever heard in my life. A sigh of relief escapes my mouth.

“When can I see her.” Wait, I don’t want her to see me like this.

“You can’t. We have to leave her alone for twenty-four hours in order to prevent t-the possibility o-of an infection… And I-I have t-to be precautious because I-I’ve never seen a boss-monster soul i-inside of a human.”

“Oh. Okay.” For some reason I feel... disappointed? My insides also feel weird… What is this feeling? I know I’ve felt it before… I felt it when I saw Frisk eight years ago. What could it be?

“Now I-I can e-examine your soul more extensively.” Alphys’ voice drags me out of my thoughts.

“Ok, go ahead.” My voice sounds downright dejected.

“O-Oh, to do that we need to go down to my medical division w-where Frisk is.” My heart virtually lifts in euphoria at the chance of seeing Frisk.

* * *

 

“Ends are not bad things, they just mean that something else is about to begin. And there are many things that don't really end, anyway, they just begin again in a new way. Ends are not bad and many ends aren't really an ending; some things are never-ending.” 

―  **[C. JoyBell C.](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/4114218.C_JoyBell_C_) **

* * *

 

And as a last closing note I would like to thank my biggest supporters; without you, my stories wouldn't have turned out the way they are.

Thank you, Meilodas340 for sticking around with me from the beginning.

Thank you, Rieth for correcting all my mistakes. ;)

Thank you, all the haters; without you I wouldn’t have a reason to improve my writing skills.

And finally: Thank you, everyone; for without you, my story wouldn’t have ‘bones’.

Just wow, one of my last words to you guys was a pun. Well these aren’t my last words, in fact I’m just getting into Zootopia, it’s wonderful! So expect another story from me soon. Remember, this isn’t the end, but just a minor delay in the flow of life.

-Vivaldi1246 signing off.

* * *

“tibia honest, i didn’t know you had it in you kid.”

BY NO MEANS IS SANS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER.


End file.
